A Contract to Destroy the Mafia
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: With Chrome physically broken in the hospital and Tsunayoshi mentally broken with Mafia life, what better opportunity is there for Mukuro to make good on his threat and finally possess Tsunayoshi's body? So who will win? Will Mukuro destroy the Mafia and take over the world or will the Guardians be able to figure everything out and save Tsunayoshi before it's too late?
1. Make a Contract with me

A Contract to Destroy the Mafia.

**Summary:** With Chrome physically broken in the hospital and Tsunayoshi mentally broken with Mafia life, what better opportunity is there for Mukuro to make good on his threat and finally possess Tsunayoshi's body? So who will win? Will Mukuro destroy the Mafia and take over the world or will the Guardians be able to figure everything out and save Tsunayoshi before it's too late?

* * *

**Heya guys.**

**This is an idea I've had forever and finally decided to write down. **

**So I hope you all enjoy it!**

_A warning for readers of How a Thief Changed the Mafia: I would be careful when reading this and would most likely not since this is an arc I have planned for Thief. I'm sure some of you have noticed the hints I've dropped, especially when Tsuna was having that rough patch a few chapters ago. However I wanted to write this down before someone else stole my idea- which I've already had happen a few times. Of course, with the addition of Shinichi and Kaito and the Vindice things will end up a little differently, but the start and middle will be similar. So read at your own risk._

* * *

Chapter 1:

Make a Contract with Me

Tsunayoshi Sawada had been locked in his room for the past few days, refusing to see anyone and refusing to even eat. For it was all his fault that Chrome was laying in the Vongola infirmary in critical condition. Tsunayoshi had finally cracked mentally. The innocent boy had finally seen enough of the dark side of the Mafia and could no longer take it. He'd been forced to interrogate prisoners for information, he'd been forced to punish Mafioso for their crimes. And today he had been pushed one step too far. Vongola Nono had demanded that Tsunayoshi kill the traitor that had betrayed the Vongola and caused Chrome's injuries.

So the boy had gone, and started the mission, his anger fuelling his body and his fists into action. On and on it went, until Tsunayoshi eventually had to deal the final, killing blow. And just like everyone knew, he couldn't do it. The thought of becoming a killer, of ending someone's life had been too much for the boy to handle so he had run. He had run from the room, burst into the sky and finally locked himself in his room.

And it was into this room that Mukuro materialised.

He walks over to the bed where Tsunayoshi is sleeping in a fitful state, no doubt plagued with nightmares. But the sudden burst of Mist flames wakes his from his dream, as attuned to his Guardians as he was. Mukuro sits on the side, his face looking over Tsunayoshi.

The first thing Tsunayoshi sees when he wakes up is Mukuro's face, his eyes gleaming and a fake looking pout of his face. But as worn out, both mentally and emotionally as he is, Tsunayoshi only sees the sympathetic, heartbroken façade Mukuro had put on- falsely acting as if mourning over Chrome's injuries.

"Mukuro?" Tsunayoshi mumbles out. Tears form in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mukuro. If it wasn't for me, Chrome wouldn't be in that state. And I couldn't even get revenge for you. I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry Mukuro"

Mukuro brings a hand over and runs it down Tsunayoshi's face, wiping the tears away. _'I can't believe that I can touch you with this hand. You are so naïve Tsunayoshi, that it's going to be so easy to capture you. You don't even suspect a thing'_

"I know that you are to blame Tsunayoshi" Mukuro admits, and Tsunayoshi's face falls. He stares up at Mukuro and finds his eyes drawn to the one red eye his illusionist has and is frightened of the gleam he finds there. He's sure that Mukuro is going to take revenge on him for getting Chrome harmed. He couldn't be more wrong.

Mukuro sees Tsunayoshi's expression and can guess where he is looking. Internally, he smirks _'You look at my odd eye whilst projecting a frightened face. Your mind couldn't be farther from the truth Tsunayoshi. You, who are so naïve, so innocent, so god-damned pure, wouldn't even consider what I am about to do. I am so happy to have met you Tsunayoshi. You couldn't be more perfect for fulfilling out my plans. Your personality, your position in the Mafia world, your connections and the people around you. It's all so perfect that it's almost cliché.' _

"I know that, yet it's not entirely your fault" finishes Mukuro, brushing his hand over Tsunayoshi's cheek. Perking up, Tsunayoshi's eyes shine with hope. "You have done so much for me and Chrome. So let me help you in return"

Tsunayoshi had had enough of the Mafia, and was more than keen to take any hand that was willing to pull him out of the darkness. He didn't belong there, he couldn't survive there for much longer. He needed out, and he needed it now. So nodding furiously, Tsunayoshi forgets how dangerous his illusionist is, and accepts the help line the illusionist is offering.

Placing his hands on either side of Tsunayoshi's temples, he whispers "Close your eyes". Tsunayoshi does so, and Mukuro lowers his head so their foreheads are resting together. In a burst of Mist flames, the dance beings.

When Tsunayoshi closes his eyes, he finds himself in some sort of empty space filled with purple mist. Thunder rumbles in the distance and Tsunayoshi jumps with a squeak, but is quickly caught in strong arms.

"You don't deserve what's happened to you Tsunayoshi." Says Mukuro, the owner of those strong arms keeping him upright. "The Arcobaleno had no right to walk into your life and rearrange it as he wishes. He must be blind to not be able to see that this kind of life doesn't suit you." Suddenly, the world goes black and Mukuro is no longer holding him. His voice sounds from somewhere far in the distance. "Does he think you liked doing this?"

Tsunayoshi hears a scream behind him and he slowly turns around to look at it. There he sees himself holding a bloody knife whilst a man tied to a chair begs for forgiveness. He watches as the other him stabs the knife into the man's hand. Tsunayoshi has to turn away from the image. His colder Dying Will self might be able to handle it, but he certainly could not. So he runs in the opposite direction from the image, not having a clue where he is going since all he can see is black.

Yet as he keeps on running, more images of his recent Mafia activity appear before him. It makes him want to be sick. He wants to deny that the man he is watching is indeed himself. He wants to run away and hide from it all. But all he can keep doing is run towards the voice that is offering comfort.

"Enough, make it stop, please" he begs, collapsing to his knees and crying his eyes out once more.

"Oya? This is not the Decimo I know" says Mukuro, still not in sight.

"It's not like I ever wanted to be Decimo!" Tsunayoshi shouts back in return. "I never wanted any of this to happen. In fact, I just wish I could turn back time and make sure it never happened. I wish I could forget about it all and live a normal life. Anything would be better than this"

Mukuro smiles. He reappears infront of the broken boy, sure in the fact that he is leading this dance, and that control is not going to change hands anytime soon.

He kneels before the boy and grabs his chin, forcing Tsunayoshi to look into his eyes. "I can make that happen for you."

Mukuro wants to laugh out loud at the pathetic face Tsunayoshi makes. He looks like a puppy, hope shining in his eyes. Hope, trust and not a hint of suspicion.

"Please" Tsunayoshi whispers. He had had enough.

"I can make it so that you will never feel like this again. I can provide everything you have ever wanted. Friends, a loving family. And I can promise that there will be no fighting, no blood shed ever again. You won't ever have to worry that your friends are in danger, you will never have to fight to protect them since there is nothing they need protecting from. Never again shall you repeat the actions in those memories."

"Please Mukuro." Begs Tsunayoshi.

"I will make you forget everything about the Mafia. You will never have to relive the memories. Does that sound good to you?" Mukuro offers, still staring deeply into the warm brown eyes. Or what used to be warm, before the Mafia came along and broke them, turning them cold and lifeless.

"It does. I don't ever want to remember" replies Tsunayoshi, looking upwards at his saviour.

"So, will you make a contract with me? Do so and I'll erase everything you fear. This is the last act you need to make in your role as Decimo. So come on, make a contract with me, before you lose your memory."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen. "B-but Mukuro"

However Mukuro cuts him off and the world around them changes once more. They are outside in Japan. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and nothing could seem more peaceful. There is music all around them, the sounds of a festival. But it's not Japanese music, no, it sounds more foreign.

Tsunayoshi looks to the right and sees all of his friends, sat on a picnic blanket enjoying the festival. No one is shouting, no weapons are in sight. Just everyone getting along. Gokudera sees him and runs over, offering a hand to Tsunayoshi, who is still sat on the floor.

"Come on Tsuna, you're missing the carnival!" he says, smiling at him. The others all notice and shout at him to come on and join in the fun too. And how Tsunayoshi wishes that he could run over there and enjoy the party with them.

The music gets louder and louder until the carnival procession is in sight. His friends all stand up and start dancing to the music, the children shouting and laughing. "Come on Tsuna, come over and dance with us" shouts Yamamoto. Haru and Kyoko stop their own dancing to reach a hand each towards him. "Come on Tsu-kun" they shout.

"Kufufufu~. This is the world I can offer you Tsunayoshi. This is the world you could be living in. So why not take the opportunity? Let us dance in the Mist's Carnival. In this pure and beautiful world you'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

Mukuro watches as Tsunayoshi's face lights up and smiles. It's clear to him that this is what Tsunayoshi wishes for, what he desires. Well of course it would be. It's created out of his subconscious after all. His Mist Flames had delved right into Tsunayoshi's heart through the crack the Mafia had created there. Having his Mist Flames wrapped around Tsunayoshi's heart made it so easy to manipulate the boy. He smirks at how simple this has been. _'The manipulated you is in an eternal samba with me. I'll lead you along on this fast dance until you have no choice but to follow my lead. I'll pull you and spin you until you have no clue which way is up. You have never been in control of your own life Tsunayoshi. First it was the Arcobaleno pulling the strings, and now it's me. '_

Now to seal the deal. Mukuro knew he was being mean with what he did next. But the more broken Tsunayoshi was the better and easier it would be. He was so close. So close to possessing that body.

With a click of his fingers, the world around them changes once more and now they are surrounded once again by images of Tsunayoshi's mafia dealings. The screams, the grunts, the pleas for forgiveness resound and echo all around them.

But Tsunayoshi can't take that anymore. He looks away from the images. Whimpering in fright, he just wants everything to be over. He wants away from this, from this world.

Mukuro leans in close to the boy and whispers "I will comfort you if you wish for it. There is no need for you to suffer all alone. You haven't done anything to deserve this." He wraps his arms around the trembling boy. "Is it okay for a moment?" he asks.

He is more than pleased when Tsunayoshi whimpers once more and buries his head into Mukuro's chest. He is even more pleased when he can feel the physical body on the outside cling onto him as well, a true show of how deep his desire for comfort was.

"Oya oya, or maybe you'd want comfort for eternity?" Mukuro admits he was shocked at this reaction, but it was a pleasant shock. It showed that he was almost there, almost ready to take the final step. He feels Tsunayoshi nod against his chest, silently asking for eternal comfort without words. Mukuro leans back slightly to get a good look at Tsunayoshi's face. He puts on a fake look of confusion. "Oya? I don't understand why you cry Tsunayoshi. It seems like it's my fault."

Tsunayoshi shakes his head. "No Mukuro it's not. It's just really clear to me now just how much I hate the Mafia, that's all. I feel really bad for dragging all of the others into it. I'm such a horrible person"

"Kufufufu~, but that's not true Tsunayoshi. It is they who have dragged you into this. Wasn't it the Arcobaleno who walked in, dragged you by the collar and said "Come on and recognise it, Your destiny"? Isn't it he who forced you into the position of Decimo and placed the weight of saving the Mafia on your shoulders? Tsunayoshi, it is not your fault. They have placed you in a position where once you misstep, it starts breaking. They have forced you into a position where you cannot make a mistake. However they do not have the right to force that kind of pressure onto you"

Tsunayoshi looks down and contemplates this. A lot of what Mukuro had said was true. Tsunayoshi can't believe what a fool he's been.

Mukuro smiles once more. Everything was going just to plan. _'The sad-eyed_ _you is my lovely doll. You are all mine to play with, to do as I please. I'm going to be the one pulling your strings and now, there is nothing you can do about it.'_

"I agree" mumbles Tsunayoshi, most likely not even realising he's spoken out loud.

'_That's right' _

Out in the real world, Mukuro materialises the top part of his trident and holds it in his hand, ready and waiting for the final strike.

"So then, will you make a contract with me, before you lose all of your memories?" Asks Mukuro one more time.

Tsunayoshi looks up. Tsunayoshi nods. Tsunayoshi begs. "Please".

Out in the real world, Mukuro makes his final move, scratching Tsunayoshi's pale skin with the tip of his trident. Dropping it, he reaches into his jacket pocket and draws out a gun holding the Estraneo's forbidden bullet. Shooting himself with it, he smirks.

Now his plan can start.

* * *

**I know lots of people think Kufufu no fu~ Boku to Keiyaku is about Chrome. And whilst I can see it as a possible love confession, when I first read the lyrics of this song, this is what came into my mind. So here it is. Plus taking over the world makes for a more interesting story. **

**Hope to see you all next time**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 21 June 2012**


	2. Queen's removal

A Contract to Destroy the Mafia

Chapter 2: Queen's Removal.

Tsunayoshi stretches out, moving each muscle and limb carefully. It had been a while since Mukuro had possessed someone. Mukuro takes stock of the form this new body is in: A few scratches, a little dehydrated from the crying which had also brought on a headache, and rather low on energy due to hunger. Oh well, all of that could be easily fixed. Tsunayoshi walks around the room, each step surer than the last. As he is walking around the room, Mukuro noticed the horrible and tell-tale disfigurement on Tsunayoshi's face. Sure it made for a great Halloween look, yet the scars under Tsunayoshi's eye would surely give the game away, especially to the Arcobaleno. In addition, Tsunayoshi's eye was red too. The Estraneo really hadn't thought this through. Then again, they never thought anything through- him destroying them with their own power was proof of that. But again, that was easy to fix, just a small fixed illusion would do the trick. It would even be small enough for the others not to notice the Flame Radiation.

Looking back in the mirror, he gives off his usual smile, one that did not fit Tsuna's face. Everything was perfect now. With good enough acting, no one would be able to tell the difference.

Mukuro looks around him and realises that this is a perfect '_I told you so'_ moment. He had told Tsunayoshi so many years ago that the Mafia was not worth it and would only bring heart break to him. And he was right. He knew from experience. For even now the Mafia still had its claws in Mukuro's heart and was ruthlessly tearing it apart- or at least what little of his heart he had left.

First it was the Estraneo. The Mafia Family that was determined to become on top through any means necessary, moral or not. Not only had the Estraneo taken away from him any chance of a normal life, they had also taken away the only woman he had ever loved. He would always remember her body lying on the operating table, more blood laying around the room than flowing in her veins. The only thing he would ever thank the Estraneo for was for giving him the power he needed to change everything. The power to destroy them with. It was a rather ironic moment, he had thought at the time, killing the Estraneo with the power that they themselves had given to him.

Secondly was harming Chrome. Sure she was just another pawn, but she was his and he protected what he deemed as his. He wasn't going to admit that maybe he loved the feeling of her flames, how warm and comforting they could be. He wasn't going to admit that he had become attached to the loyal girl who had placed her life in his hands. He wouldn't care if the Mafia had harmed anyone else. They were just disposable toys that he had been amusing himself with whilst waiting for the right time.

And finally the Mafia had harmed Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi was rather like Chrome; A pawn and a tool that had somehow become a natural part of his life. The boy was an amusing pass time and had brought a lot of amusing toys with him, the Skylark being the main one. Tsunayoshi was like the Pied Piper, but instead of drawing rats to him, he drew interesting people and situations. So interesting in fact, that Mukuro had even forgotten about his goals every now and again.

But all that had changed this year.

5 years after meeting Tsunayoshi, Vongola Nono had finally decided to bring Tsunayoshi to Italy to start his proper training. Mukuro was more than happy to, for once, follow orders- or at least do which ever missions sounded interesting- since they involved harming Mafioso. Getting information out of them, punishing them for their crimes, Mukuro enjoyed it all. It was just the starter for things to come.

And it relit the fire of hate inside Mukuro.

As he had shot the silver gun with the Estraneo's Possession bullet in it, the sound reminded him of a gun starting a race. This gunshot really did signal the start. And he was going to win.

Now to deal with his body…

"Heeii! Ken, Chikusa come quick, Mukuro's collapsed!" Tsunayoshi shouts, his voice still stupidly high pitched for his age. There are more than just two pairs of feet running towards him, but he half expected that. This would be the first most of the family had heard from Tsunayoshi in the past few days. He unlocks the door and runs into the corridor, still screaming that girlish scream of his. When the man gets close enough, Tsunayoshi grabs Gokudera's sleeve before pointing to the prone figure on the bed; it was a habit Tsunayoshi had developed recently- grabbing the Storm's sleeve in reassurance. "Gokudera it was horrible. We were talking about Chrome being in the hospital and I mentioned how Mukuro wasn't looking too good and then he just goes and collapses. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have sent Chrome all alone like that!" Tears begin to form in honey brown eyes as he looks up like a smacked puppy at Gokudera.

He watches as Ken and Chikusa rush past, ready to do their part of the plan. "Oi, What have you done to Mukuro-sama?" asks Ken, standing protectively in front of Mukuro's body.

"Hey, it's not Juudaime's fault you stupid mongrel!" defends Gokudera, standing in front of Tsunayoshi.

"S-S-shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?" stutters Tsunayoshi, peeking around Gokudera's back.

"Hn, as if we'd let you look after him. We can do it fine enough ourselves, byon." growls Ken, Chikusa nods in agreement.

Chikusa turns to face Mukuro's body before whispering "How Troublesome," and starts to pick him up. Ken soon joins in and they carry Mukuro's body between them.

"Ah, shouldn't we be helping them?" asks Tsunayoshi to Gokudera. The bomber watches the pair, eyes wary for any attacks the pair might make when Juudaime was vulnerable.

"Don't worry Juudaime, they can look after the Pineapple Weirdo well enough. I bet he just needs rest from worrying over Chrome. I'm surprised the Bastard has a heart big enough to care for someone other than himself. Chrome is a good influence on him."

Mukuro wants to punch Gokudera for both comments, particularly the pineapple one, however he knew Tsunayoshi wouldn't do that. Instead he would do this: "Gokudera! Don't say that. That's really mean. Of course Mukuro has a heart. He just doesn't show it. He saved Ken and Chikusa from the Vindice after all" Of course that wasn't really true, the tools were just placed better outside the prison. They wouldn't be of much use imprisoned like he was.

"Hn, whatever you say Juudaime" grunts Gokudera. He turns away from the retreating pair and takes a good look over his precious person. "Talking of collapsing Juudaime, you don't look to good either- forgive me for saying so. What type of right hand man am I to let you get in this kind of state? Please allow me to correct my misdoings!" Gokudera bows to Tsunayoshi. Internally, Mukuro smiles smugly, letting out a small mental _Kufufu~._ It felt rather good to have the Bomb Brat bowing to him. He could get used to that image. Why Tsunayoshi didn't like the power it gave him Mukuro wouldn't know.

But of course Tsuna didn't like the power of elevation, he preferred to be thought of as an equal. So as sad as it would be to not have the bomber bowing to him anymore, he knew what needed to be done- what Tsuna would do. "Gokudera, please get up. It's not your fault." Gokudera does as he's told and stands up.

Flicking open a pocket watch, Gokudera closes it with a decisive snap. "Juudaime, I do believe it is time for Lunch. Surely you shall feel better once you have had something to eat." This was something Mukuro had watched grow over time. Gokudera had been growing into his self-given role of Right Hand man (although Mukuro was sure some forceful words and kicks in the right direction had been given) and had slowly learnt to become more forceful in voicing his opinion and suggestions when it came to Tsuna. As Tsuna had grown older and spent more time with the rest of them, he had slowly started caring less and less about himself. Tsuna had had to make sure Lambo got to sleep alright, that Ryohei didn't spend all night training, that the Mechanics actually ate, that Mukuro and Hibari didn't start a fight, that Hibari was still alive since he didn't live with the rest of them. Tsuna made sure that everyone else was happy and cared for, not once thinking about himself. A waste of time in Mukuro's opinion; if tools couldn't look after themselves then what was the point in having them?

So after a few choice words whispered in the Storm's ear, Gokudera had realised that he had to be the reins on Tsuna and make sure that the boy looked after himself too. However Gokudera had had to battle with his own feelings of loyalty towards Tsuna and find a balance comfortable for him that was both respectful yet forceful. He wouldn't dare order Juudaime to do anything, yet in a way that was what he needed to do. So he had ended up with carefully worded suggestions and stern looks.

Of course this worked the other way around too and Tsuna had learnt how to change Gokudera from follower into friend. He too knew how to word himself around Gokudera to make sure that Gokudera followed his wishes without becoming fanatical over them.

"Sure Gokudera. However there is something I would like to do first." Tsunayoshi says, looking sideward and down at the carpet.

"Of course Juudaime. What would you like to do first?" asks Gokudera, straightening up and listening intently for anything that may sound like an order from Juudaime.

Tsunayoshi plays with his fingers nervously whilst looking anywhere but at Gokudera. "I would like to… to go and… I need to check… To see if… if she's…" Mukuro hated stuttering- his enemies stuttering was fine, but not his own- but once again he had to forcefully remind himself this was Tsuna he was impersonating. The boy who needed a good kick up the backside to do almost anything that wasn't defending.

Gokudera smiles sweetly down at his Juudaime, and lays a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Alright Juudaime. We can go and check up on Chrome"

* * *

Even the Mafia Hardened Storm sheds a tear at the state their sister is in. There are bandages on her arms and a mask over her face. Her torso is strangely untouched, with just a few bits of gauze and bandages acting more like plasters. The reason for this was simple; Chrome didn't have any internal organs to have hit and bleed internally. Bullet wounds to anything below her lungs were purely skin wounds like a puncture, no different to a very large cut. She looked so small, propped up into a sitting position against the pillows.

"Can I have a moment alone please?" Tsunayoshi says. Gokudera pats him on the shoulder before respectfully leaving and closing the door behind him.

Mukuro walks over and brushes a hand against Chrome's cheek, to which she doesn't respond. His Mist Flames slip into her mind, like interlocking pieces of a puzzle, like two cogs that had worn each other away until they fitted perfectly. It was simple, effortless.

_There they were standing in the middle of an endless grassy plane, both clothed in white. The scene was rather reminiscent of their first meeting for Nagi was still lying in the hospital bed, a show of how tired she was, even mentally. _

"_Mu-Mukuro-s-sama?" she whispers, finally waking up. Noticing that he's here 'in the flesh' she gets up off the bed and walks towards him. _

"_How are you feeling Nagi?" He asks._

_Nagi shivers before wrapping her arms around herself. "I hurt, Mukuro-sama. My body hurts."_

"_Kufufu~ well that is to be expected, my Brave Nagi. But do not fear, those men won't be harming you again. Our little Mafia Boss made sure of that." He ignores the widening of her eyes as she gets what he's hinting at and instead asks her another question. "You did very well in handling yourself, so would you like me to stop the pain? There is no need for you to feel pain whilst I am here to stop it. What else are illusionists for?"_

_For pain and torture and mental breakage of course. _

_Nodding in answer to his question she looks up at him. "If it would not be an inconvenience Mukuro-sama, I would like some help getting back to sleep." She no longer had Flames to work with, having exhausted them during the attack on her. _

_With a tap of the ever present trident, a doorway appears to his right. He bows mockingly at her, extending a hand in its direction. "It's of no inconvenience at all my dearest Nagi. I hope you enjoy this particular dream."_

_She doesn't take notice of his tone, she never does due to her blind and unwavering faith in Mukuro. Instead she walks forwards and through the doorway without missing a beat. _

_Once she is gone and the doorway collapsed, Mukuro laugh to himself. "Kufufu. Oh it's of no inconvenience at all."_

Opening his eyes from the internal conference, he smiles, resisting the urge to laugh out loud once more for that would alert the Bomb Brat that something was up.

He wanted to laugh for now nothing stood in his way; the only people who could stop him were trapped within his Mist's Carnival. His illusions would fool everyone else if his acting was up to the task. However Chrome would have noticed his presence in Tsunayoshi and alerted the others, if not directly fought him herself. But now with her gone, there was no one else. The only other illusionists he had to worry about were Mammon- who wouldn't care as long as she got paid- and Fran, who was his student, and again wouldn't care what happened to Tsunayoshi.

So that was it. All the Chess Pieces were exactly where he wanted them.

The Game was ready to begin.

* * *

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 17 August 2012**


End file.
